Drumming Noise
by you-make-me-snicker
Summary: Hunter is forced to go to a Warbler party, there he tries to avoid Sebastian, but that was never going to work when Nick and Jeff were out to seemingly torture him.


**A oneshot written by Ziggy ( warbler-asses . tumblr . com) and myself (those-warbler-boys . tumblr . com), we're kind of majorly shipping Huntbastian right now, so we hope you like this :)**

Hunter looked around the room trying to spot someone he knew; this is exactly why he hated parties. Even though he had been at Dalton a whole semester, he still knew very few people and they were all Warblers.

He made his way into the next room, keeping as far away from that one weird boy who kept throwing salt everywhere. He continued looking for one of his friends; or so he told himself. He knew he was really looking for _him_. Him, and his stupid hair, and smirking, Meerkat face. He seemed to enjoy making Hunters transition into the Warblers as difficult as possible. Hunter shook the thoughts from his head, as much as it pained him to admit, he did really like the barstard.

He fought his way through the mass of people gathered around a small stage, where Nick and Jeff were determined to get as many of the current and ex-Warblers here to sing tonight as possible. He was doing his best not to be seen hiding in a little corner he'd found that still gave him a good view of the rest of the room. At one point he swore he saw Nick run past, dragging a few very pissed off Warblers.

He watched as Nick jumped on the stage as the current scarred-for-life-boy almost ran off the stage, and screamed into the mic, "Okay! Thank you Thad! So who's next?!" He looked pointedly at the group huddled together, trying to sneak to the door. Hunter was trying his best to follow their idea when suddenly Nick yelled, "Hunter! No, turn around, yes I can see you, you HAVE to sing!"

Hunter tried not to grimace as he turned around, when he did, however, he got a better look at the Warblers that had joined the room, most looked at him sympathetically, but there was one clearly smirking face near the back. Fucking Sebastian.

He knew there was no getting out of this, so he trudged up onto the stage and from behind him he distinctly heard, "Are you going to sing a boys song tonight?!" Hunter looked to where the comment had come from and ended up staring directly at Sebastian. Jeff, who had seemingly teleported next to Nick; suddenly started to jump up and down excitedly, "Oh you two should do a duet!" Nick nodded quickly in agreement.

The whole room turned and looked at them. Nick raised an eyebrow at Sebastian, almost knowingly, Sebastian just stared back, expression undecipherable. "Well, I'm game." Replied Sebastian eventually.

Hunter ground his teeth together, as much as he hated Sebastian it would look too weird if he refused to sing with him. "Ugh, fine. One song," He then turned to the smiling Nick and added "And don't you dare come looking for me to sing again tonight." Just thinking of poor Wes, who had been dragged up on the stage 6 times tonight, made him tired.

Sebastian jumped up on stage with his usual confidence and walked over to Hunter and whispered "You're so uptight tonight, Hunter. You gotta relax." He ran a hand down Hunters back, "Tell me if that's something I can help with." Before Hunter could react properly Sebastian was already walking to Nick and picking up a microphone.

"I have the perfect song! You like _Florence + The Machine_, right Hunter?" Nick half-asked as he bounded over to them with Hunters microphone in hand. Of course he liked them, Hunter thought. He had auditioned with _Girl With One Eye_, and even if most people said it was creepy, it did get the message across, don't piss me off. Clearly, however, Sebastian hadn't gotten that message, because he insisted on reminding him almost weekly that it was a girl's song. Neither of them necessarily thought there was something wrong with that, it was just one of those Sebastian-y things he did to annoy Hunter.

He tried to stop thinking about Sebastian and concentrate on the song.

_There's a drumming noise inside my head_

_That starts when you're around_

_I swear that you could hear it_

_It makes such an all mighty sound_

_There's a drumming noise inside my head_

_That throws me to the ground_

_I swear that you should hear it_

_It makes such an all mighty sound_

As Hunter started the song, he looked out into the crowd; Trying desperately to ignore Nick and Jeff staring strangely at him and Sebastian. He was so caught up, that he didn't notice Sebastian starting to sneak up behind him.

_Louder than sirens_

_Louder than bells_

_Sweeter than heaven_

_And hotter than hell_

Sebastian smiled as he started singing his part; and essentially circling around him. Hunter saw this and tried to take a step away.

_I ran to a tower where the church bells chime_

_I hoped that they would clear my mind_

_They left a ringing in my ear_

_But that drum's still beating loud and clear_

They start almost moving around each other as they continue singing. Sebastian gaining distances each time; slowly they began to forget the audience.

_As I move my feet towards your body_

_I can hear this beat it fills my head up_

_And gets louder and louder_

_It fills my head up and gets louder and louder_

_There's a drumming noise inside my head_

_That starts when you're around_

_I swear that you could hear it_

_It makes such an all mighty sound_

Hunter slowly started to realise how much he didn't mind that Sebastian was slowly getting closer, and closer.

_There's a drumming noise inside my head_

_That starts when you're around_

_I swear that you could hear it_

_It makes such an all mighty sound_

_Louder than sirens_

_Louder than bells_

_Sweeter than heaven_

_And hotter than hell_

Sebastian leans into Hunter at the end of each line of the chorus. Hunter barely notices his gaze slipping down Sebastian's body appreciatively. Sebastian certainly didn't.

_As I move my feet towards your body_

_I can hear this beat it fills my head up_

_And gets louder and louder_

_It fills my head up and gets louder and louder_

They finish the song only inches away from each other. Both breathing heavily, the two look at each other for a uncountable amount of time, and when Hunter feels his face start to flush he takes to step back just as Sebastian grabs the sides of his face and kisses him, sudden and hard near the point of painful.

Not caring of the consequences, Hunter pulled Sebastian's waist closer to his and kissed back equally as forceful. Sebastian's hands move Hunters neck and shoulder, refusing to let him go when the kiss stops being quite as aggressive. When they break apart they look at each other for a minute in a mix of slight confusion and want, both were breathing heavily before remembering where they were. They turned slowly to see a room full of people staring at them, a few delayed catcalls coming from somewhere in the dark room.

Sebastian turns to Hunter and smirks, "So, what do you say to getting out of here?"

"Fuck yes." Hunter whispered back. Sebastian breathed out a laugh as they rushed off the small stage and out the door.

When they leave the people who were perplexedly watching started to talk again. Wes pushed through the crowd to where Nick and Jeff were standing, smiling and talking to each other.

"I thought those two were going to kill each other. I take it you knew otherwise? Right?" asked Wes hopefully.

"Well, it was really just a guess. But our Sebby isn't as good at hiding his feelings as he thinks he is." Nick says before walking off, in search of his next kareoke victim.


End file.
